worthy
by Theloverofthe3inu's4ever
Summary: kagome cant get ovet her past and carrys the burden with her every day "men are all untrustworthy and killers", what happenes when she meets a detective, and he has a different opinion on women then she, what happens then? can the shed there diffrence..
1. prolog

I do not own Inuyasha. I give my full respects to Rumiko Takahashi; she did great with this Manga.

Prolog

As my brother and I lay in the closet, were our mother had hid us. We hear her screeching cry; as my father beats her to her death. As I try not to cry out and try to keep my brother safe all I think about is why the world is the way it is. Why do men act the way they do.

As I lay my brother down on the ground and open the closet, to see if I could try to reach the phone so that I could call the police to help my mother. I hear screaming and a crashing down stairs. I walk near the wall like those spies's you see in those criminal movies trying not to make noise. I grab the phone and hear another crash and a gasp in pain. I make my way over to the closet and grab my brother.

"Souta, sweetie remember the trick 'Gome' showed you with the phone?! When I showed you how to dial 911, Right? Well now is the time to play that game okay. I want you to call them and tell the police that we need them because daddy is playing a dangerous game with mommy. I want you to tell them that this is an emergency and that we need the ambulance. Can you do that for me honey? Can you help me?"

"'Gome' you know I always love to help you! So we gonna play dis game an you goin to give me my candy, Right?"

"Yes, I remember. Now dial and tell them what I said. I'm going to check on mommy."

As I walked down the stairs I knew, no, I felt that what I was about to witness was going to change my view at life completely but I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was sentenced to witness this death my whole life at the tender age of 18. As I walked down the stairs and I saw blood all over the floor and a tear slid down my cheek. I knew that was my mother's blood it always was.

"YOU'RE A WHORE; YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY NAME. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER MARRIED YOU! MY MOTHER TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO DISTROY ME. AND LOOK HOW MY DAUGHTER TURNED OUT. JUST LIKE YOU SLEEPING AROUND WITH EVERYTHING THAT WALKS AND HAS A DICK." My dad shouted at my mother as he slapped her so hard I saw blood come flying out of her mouth as I saw her neck twist at a weird angle.

"I am not a disgrace to your family, you are…and…"

Before she could finish he kicked her in her face and I heard a dangerous crack. He then kicked her in the rib cage and I know those had been broken before countless of times because she let out a startled gasp and a dreadful sound that had me gasping for air.

Her eyes snapped towards me faster then lightning. I guess my father didn't hear, because as a small tear slid down my mother face. I saw the final blow coming it was like a vision. But before she died she did right as a mother.

"My daughter is not a whore…. Neither am I…. I have lived with this torture for years…"

SLAP

She still kept going, a fighter till the end

"And... I don't know how I still loved you for all these years… but today as I shed my tears... Don't think they're for you; you bastard they're for my kids and when you go to hell you'll suffer the consequences. I hate you…"

And as I saw him take out that gun and shoot my mother in the chest all I could do was run toward him and scream as I grabbed the kitchen counter knife and stabbed him in the back.

And as he lay there trying to grasp what was happening, I saw my mother open her eyes for the last time and smile.

"Please sweetie, take care of your brother and never let him become like your father. Show him how to be a true man. And don't let love……"

"Mom..." I shake her, and keep shaking her. I hear my father laugh.

"That's what that little bitch deserves" he laughs, gasping for air. I hear sirens outside.

"The ambulance is here honey." He smiles. "This isn't over 'honey' when I get out of jail, you'll regret lifting a finger against me!"

"Then I'll make sure you never get out" I snarl at him. He smiles.

I look at my mother and cry, cry while the officers take my father, cry as my little brother is taken to the ambulance to be checked on. I cry while my mother is taken to the ambulance to see if she will be revived. I cry when people come to my aunts house and give there condolences. I cry during everything without an ounce of sleep.

As I lay there on my mother's grave alone after everyone was gone and my little brother safe in my aunts care. I stop crying for the first time and wonder what my mother ever did wrong to deserve an ending like this; and right then and there I knew what her final words were to me would had been id she was given the chance to finish:

"Don't ever let love blind you, men are worthless and there are not worthy of my love and trust!!"

And until this day, 5 years later, I sit on the same grave, on her anniversary, August 10, 2009. I repeat those same words. And I would take those words to the graveyard.

Or so I thought….


	2. Can I?

Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I give her the congratulations for coming up with such a great story line and making such great characters.

Chapter 1

As I sit on my mom's grave and tell her about how wonderful my day was at the law firm and how well Souta has been growing up. Tears started falling down my face as I remember that night. I can't believe it, it's been exactly 5 years, I'm 23 and my little brother is 12.

"Mom….. he's entering his years of adolescence, and I don't know how I'm going to deal with him…. It's just that's I was one once and I know how I was." I crack a smile at how I was and how my mom and I use to talk and when she sat me down to have that sex talk.

"Mom, do you think I'm good enough to help him get through this? To help him become a better man than father ever was? Will I be able to show him that women are a treasure to the world? Help me mom. Please." I couldn't help but shed a single tear.

I hear foot steps behind me and I don't turn around. I don't care who it is as long if it's not me that they want to talk to. This is my time!

"Do you really believe that?"

This short snipped is dedicated to all the strong willed women. I will be making short chapterS until I reach the tenth of ever number(ex.10,20,30) I'll be making them about 1000-2000 words long or longer. I'm looking for a **Beta** and an **Editor** if your interested then give me a shout out.


	3. Do you really believe that?

Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I give her the congratulations for coming up with such a great story line and making such great characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

I whirled around so fast that there was a painful sensation in my neck. As I placed my hand on my neck I looked up and I saw a man 'it had to be one of those didn't it' he had silver hair; it went to his mid-back and he had golden eyes. I thought I knew him he looked familiar. But as I narrowed my eyes at him, I forgot about knowing him because it didn't matter all men were and will always be the same.

"Did your mother ever show you manners" I spit at him, I visibly saw something flash in his eyes.

"Who's asking?" he responded just as venomously.

"That's what I should be asking you! Who the hell do you think you are intruding on my moment alone? Acting as if we're long time friends, as if you know me, do I even fucking know you? Sir… what ever the fuck your name is I don't know who the fuck you think you are I don't even fucking care about that type of information or what you think, but the next time you come up to an UNknown person think about it, use the fucking brain that the Kami's gave you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, becoming breathless

"Miss Kagome, you need to calm down! I don't mean any harm; but you haven't answered my question, I'm going to repeat myself 'do you really believe that bullshit? That those creatures or women however you like to call them are a treasure to this world? Do you actually believe that they should even be in this world with men don't you think that their place in life is to blow down to men, and that if they misbehave then they should be puished sseverely?' can I have answer?" he finished this with a whisper and I knew what I was going to do next without even thinking about it.

SLAP

"I never told you my name you fucking stoker and I advise you never to get near me" I said this with such hate 'just like I thought all men are the same!' as I walked away knowing that he was still looking at me, I whirled around and answered his infamous question... "Yes I believe that 'shit', that you so hate, I believe that men are the alienated ones, the ones who make this world such an evil place. That's why women die each and everyday. Abused women die everyday and the only ones at fault are the men! Men just like you! You are all disgusting and I wish that you weren't on this world. And remember a women is the reason you are alive today, idiot! and as for being punished, what the fuck is wrong with you? Go ask your mother for forgiveness you ungrateful little twit" i screamed this is a whisper remembering to respect my mother and the dead. i whirled around and walked away with dignity. After about thirty seconds when i guess he got his Bering's back he started running after me.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I turned around so fast; I wasn't watching my footing… I closed my eyes and waited for the worst…..

* * *

This short snipped is dedicated to all the strong willed women. I'm looking for a **Beta** and an **Editor** if your interested then give me a shout out…


	4. Souta Higurashi

Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I give her the congratulations for coming up with such a great story line and making such great characters.

* * *

As I waited for the worst, to hit the ground and break something; I didn't. I felt like I was being held by big strong arms. 'Kami, I feel so well in these arms, but who is it?' as I open my eyes, I see the man that's I had just argued with. I scream and push my way to my feet. i never liked when men touched me, it made me feel like remembering everything that happened that day.

"What the hell were you doing touching me? Don't ever touch me you pervert!" I screamed

"I thought I was helping you… it seemed like you were going to fall, but I might have been wrong!" he said with a ghostly smirk, just like it came it was gone.

"You're very funny you idiot, and why do you keep following me, I'm going to put a restraining order on your ass." I whip around so fast that I almost fall again, but I balance myself out. As I start walking again I hear those same speedy foot steps. I walk fast and so does he. As I'm about to start running he grabs my arm and turns me around.

As I'm about to smack him and tell him off he says something that makes my memory run for the hills. A name that makes me think about doing the unstoppable to help keep my brother safe.

"You are the daughter 'Souta Higurashi' is that correct..?"

* * *

This short snipped is dedicated to all the strong willed women who think that all men are the same without really looking for the right one, guys too. I'm looking for a **Beta** and an **Editor** if your interested then give me a shout out…


End file.
